Malk
by rxyalty
Summary: Black Star wants malk, Kidd says milk, Soul says mulk. What else is there to say?


Over at Soul's, the three boys were in the kitchen.

Maka still had a headache, the previous weeks shouting doing nothing to help her.

Soul was on his laptop, doing what ever the albino did.

Black Star was on Kidd's iPhone, playing Angry Birds.

And the young reaper got up to go to the fridge.

"Hey Soul you got anything to drink?" He asked opening the fridge.

Soul looked up.

"Yea. In the fridge." Going back to his work, the bluenette looked up.

"Hey Kidd, grab me a glass of Malk." He said putting the phone down.

"We don't have any _malk _but I can get you some _milk._" He corrected him.

Both Soul and Black Star gave him a funny look.

"That's...what he just said." Soul pointed out.

"Yea I just want some malk."

Kidd scoffed standing up straight and shutting the fridge.

"Nah, you're saying it wrong. You're saying _malk _like it's a disease."

Soul chuckled.

"How do you say it?" He smirked.

"I'm saying it like everyone should be saying it, Milk. M-I-L-K."

Soul nodded.

"Right. Like 2%."

"Right, whole malk." Kidd was losing pacients.

"No, no, no, no, no. Say milkshake."

"Milkshake." Black Star repeated.

Kidd nodded.

"Now say milk."

"Malk." Kidd's face fell.

He turned to Soul.

"Are you hearing this?" He asked, wondering if he was actually going insane.

"Yeah. The man wants a glass of mulk."

"_Mulk?_" Both Soul and Black Star rolled their eyes.

"Give him the mulk, Kidd!"

Suddenly, Maka stormed in.

"Soul." She spat through gritted teeth.

Soul went a shade paler.

"Shut. UP!" She turned around and stomped back to her room.

"Sorry," He called. "TinyTits." He added when she was out of earshot.

Black Star glared at Kidd.

"KIDD," The reaper turned back to him.

"POUR ME, A GLASS, OF _MALK!_" He yelled, slamming his fist down on the table.

"Why are you yelling at me?" He questioned.

"Just give him the freakin mulk!" Soul snapped.

"You guys arn't even saying the same things!" Kidd nearly yelled.

"WE'RE ALL SAYING _MALK _KIDD!" He dodged the apple being thrown at him.

"No. YOU'RE saying malk!" He pointed an accusing finger at him.

"You're saying mu-!"

"MULK!" Soul mimiced.

"MAAAAAAA-" Black Star suddenly started yelling the word, sounding more like growling.

Soul reapeated his own word again and again.

But as Black Star sang it, his mouth an oval, Kidd lost it.

"SHUT UP!" He pulled out two guns from his trousers and aimed at their heads.

The two looked at eachother then back at Kidd.

"SHUT. UP!" He roared, before putting one gun either side of his head.

The pinkies on the triggers.

Soul took a gun from his jacket pocket and aimed at Kidd.

Black Star pulled one from his mass of hair and did the same.

"Don't-"

"You better put it down Kidd." Soul advised, threatingly putting his finger on the trigger.

"Don't do it Kidd!" Black Star said, holding the gun tighter then needed.

Kidd looked between them, now utterly confused.

"Your gonna shoot me if I shoot myself? That doesn't make any sence!"

The albino and the bluenette exchanged a glance, and aimed their own guns at their heads.

"KIDD, JUST PUT IT DOWN!"

"PUT THE GUN DOWN!"

"PUT IT-"

"_PUT YOUR GUNS AWAAAAYYY!_" Kidd roared.

"Just put it down now!" Soul pleaded, not wanting to explain a corpse.

"_I'M GOING TO KILL MYSELF OVER THIS!_" The reaper screamed.

"YOU'RE LIKE A BROTHER TO ME!" Black Star wailed.

"YOU'RE _HAND _IS LIKE A BROTHER TO ME!"

The two boys tried to snap him out of his rage as he screamed.

* * *

><p>"And theeeen after that, we pull the trigger." Kidd nodded, flicking through the channels.<p>

"All of us."

Black Star crouched down, opening the oven.

"No. We are _not _filming something like that!" He chuckled.

"Why not?" _Soul was alright with it._ Kidd thought.

"It's so...dark." He muttered, before tickling the cat in the oven behind the ear and shutting the oven door.

"Kidd, I gotta call you back man I'm _really _busy-" That was the last thing said before the witch cat appeared behind him.

"Isn't Blair hot enough already?" She kitty-smiled, turning the assasain and hugging him into her breasts as the assasain protested.

Let's just say, Tsubaki was not ammused when she came home.

* * *

><p><strong>WHEW! Something tells me I am better as one-shots...<strong>

**Anyway...**

**Thanks to Toys-Over-Boys for suggesting this, even though this has been on my 'to-do' list for a while.**

**Reviews are much loved, CAUSE I MADE THIS FOR YOU (AGAIN)!**

**-The Mask for Insainity**

**P.S Thanks to my sister for suggesting Black Star's gun was hidden in his hair...Soul's orginally was hidden in his boxers but even I decided that was too far. And also for deciding Blair should flirt with Black Star (or possibly rape him. I'll let you decide what happened X3)**

**P.S.S I fixed the errors I spotted too =3**


End file.
